Envidia
by Unloved person
Summary: Zelda lo sabía. Estaba siendo sustituida, y esa pequeña rata, debía pagar. /Advertencias; OoC en personalidades. Muerte de personaje.


Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en este escrito, no son de mi propiedad, todos son correspondientes a sus respectivos creadores de la compañía Nintendo, yo solo los he tomado prestados por mero entretenimiento. La trama si es de mi total autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Éste escrito fue escrito con dedicación y pensando en que fuera por lo menos un poco de tu gusto, Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga. Ojalá te agrade un poquito preciosa, lamento el retraso de un mes. ._.'

_..._..._

_..._..._

Zelda observó con impaciencia como él la cargaba con cuidado y alegría.

E irremediablemente comenzó a pensar; ¿Cuándo había sido reemplazada?

Sintió su rostro arder de coraje.

Él acarició su castaño cabello. Vaya casualidad, pensó, igual a los suyos.

Ella observaba de lejos, y aunque intentaba distraerse, no podía alejar la mirada de ellos

Como la abrazaba con tanto cariño, la veía con dulzura y le sonreía con sinceridad. Como antes solía hacer para ella.

Al parecer, Zelda ya no tenía cabida en sus brazos. Esa pequeña rata la alejaba. La sustituía.

La observó con cuidado, ¡Si ella y Zelda eran casi iguales!:

El cabello largo y marrón. Los ojos color chocolate, y la piel aperlada.

Era linda. Claro. Pero no más que ella.

Él beso su mejilla con delicadeza. Y Zelda, no pudo estar más furiosa ese día.

Intentó ignorarlos, ya se vengaría.

…

…

…

Ike entró por la puerta de la cochera, intentando no hacer ruido.

Esa noche había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde y ya estaba muy entrada la noche.

Y aunque solo se escuchaba el sonido bajo del televisor de la sala, sabía que su pequeña adoración ya debía estar dormida.

Dejó su maletín y su abrigo de invierno, en la mesa del comedor y procedió a quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos ahí también.

Y se extrañó. ¿Dónde estaba el molesto perro que Link les había obsequiado el año pasado?

Caminó hasta la puerta principal, quizá se había quedado fuera en un descuido. Y así fue, apenas abrió la puerta, el pequeño chihuahua tembloroso, entró corriendo escalera arriba.

Ike suspiró con cansancio. Lo único que quería era llegar a su cama, y al fin dormir con la mujer que amaba a su lado.

Cerró la puerta con llave, y apagó la televisión de la sala. Para al fin poder subir a su habitación.

Terror, sería una palabra corta a lo que sintió en ese momento.

Allí, en el suelo, a los pies de su cama, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su dulzura.

Su mirada abierta de par en par, húmeda de llanto, aún desprendía miedo.

Ike sintió sus ojos arder, su garganta cosquilleó y su estómago se volvió u nudo pequeño.

Se acercó y tomó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, apartando al chihuahua llorón.

Su cálida sangre empapó su traje y sus manos.

Sintió desesperación, asco, coraje, pánico.

¿Porqué ella?, ¿Porqué?

- ¿Ikey?- canturreó una voz con suavidad.- Ah, ya la haz encontrado.

- ¿Porqué?- Balbuceó el mirándola alarmado.- ¡Estás demente, carajo!

- ¡¿Porqué le dabas tanta atención Greil?!- gritó ella, alzando el largo cuchillo de cocina que llevaba en su mano.- ¡Tú me reemplazaste por ella!

¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?!, ¿Qué observara como la besabas, la cargabas y abrazabas a ella en lugar de a mi?, ¡Tú eres el demente!

Ike quiso levantarse, aunque sus músculos no respondieron.

Ni siquiera, cuando vio a la castaña clavarse por completo el utensilio de cocina ensangrentado en su garganta.

- Te esperaré.- susurró, mientras la sangre fluía a borbotones por su boca y cuello.

...

…

…

- Entre otras noticias, en Delfino City, hace dos noches, se encontró el cuerpo de una mujer y una menor asesinadas en un domicilio en el centro de la ciudad. Presente estaba un hombre de veintinueve años de edad sin heridas.

Según las investigaciones, se trataba de una pareja de esposos, y su hija.

Las declaraciones de los vecinos, afirman que horas antes de la llegada del marido, se habían escuchado gritos y sonidos de golpes por toda la casa, y los incesantes ladridos de un perro.

Según afirma el hombre, ella tras confesar tener celos de su propia hija, optó por suicidarse.

El caso sigue abierto a investigaciones, el hombre sigue siendo un probable sospechoso de…

El rubio apagó el televisor y acarició al pequeño chihuahua.

Suspiró, definitivamente todo estaba de cabeza.

Descubrir que su amiga de la infancia estaba mal de la cabeza, le afectaba, casi tanto como el hecho de saber que había matado a su pequeña niña.

- Estoy listo.- habló Marth, distrayéndole por fin.

- Sabes el camino al psiquiátrico, ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo sé. – susurró.- Desde anteayer me tienen dando vueltas para dar declaraciones de que Ike está cuerdo y un par de sesiones con un terapeuta serán suficientes después de todo esto.

Ike resultaba tener un pequeño trauma, después de todo, al final aún tenía la duda y no se paraba de preguntar a sí mismo; "¿Porqué nuestra hija?".

_..._..._

_..._..._

Ahh, me siento un asco, por no subir nada en tanto tiempo. Tengo 25 miserables historias en mi cuenta, y en verdad quiero más. Mierda.

Ésta vez intenté salir un poco de mi drama y… realmente no sé que género es esto.

Por favor, comenten mis redacciones y anímenme a seguir escribiendo. Me ayudan a crecer como escritora.

Gracias chicas (os), estoy de regreso C:. 3


End file.
